


Q ed il caso dei due fili rossi

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: C’è un sottile filo rosso che unisce ogni persona alla sua anima gemella. C’è chi cerca di seguirlo per tutta la vita senza mai trovare la persona che cerca. C’è chi non è mai stato in grado di vedere il proprio filo. C’è chi lo ha perso durante la vita e deve vivere con la consapevolezza che il proprio compagno è morto. C’è chi semplicemente non è in grado di vederlo e aspetta solo che qualcuno che lo vede gli venga a dire “Hey, sono la tua anima gemella”Le persone non sanno perché questo filo unisca le persone, ne da dove viene. Sanno solo che c’è, ed è un dato di fatto. Alcune persone nascono senza filo e poi appare all’improvviso, altri nascono con il proprio filo gia attaccato al cuore. È così complessa la scienza delle anime gemelle che pochissimi hanno tentato di spiegarla. Ma ci sono poche cose di cui la gente è certa. Nessuno nasce con più di un filo rosso attaccato al petto.Almeno così credevano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle RANDOM  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> Numero Parole: 1108  
> Prompt/Traccia: Soulmate!AU

 

C’è un sottile filo rosso che unisce ogni persona alla sua anima gemella. C’è chi cerca di seguirlo per tutta la vita senza mai trovare la persona che cerca. C’è chi non è mai stato in grado di vedere il proprio filo. C’è chi lo ha perso durante la vita e deve vivere con la consapevolezza che il proprio compagno è morto. C’è chi semplicemente non è in grado di vederlo e aspetta solo che qualcuno che lo vede gli venga a dire “Hey, sono la tua anima gemella”

Le persone non sanno perché questo filo unisca le persone, ne da dove viene. Sanno solo che c’è, ed è un dato di fatto. Alcune persone nascono senza filo e poi appare all’improvviso, altri nascono con il proprio filo gia attaccato al cuore. È così complessa la scienza delle anime gemelle che pochissimi hanno tentato di spiegarla. Ma ci sono poche cose di cui la gente è certa. Nessuno nasce con più di un filo rosso attaccato al petto.

Almeno così credevano.

Quentin Holmes nacque con due fili rossi che lo univano alla sua anima gemella. Ovviamente lui era il solo a vederli, nessuno poteva vedere il filo rosso degli altri. Forse la sua anima gemella erano due siamesi? Forse due persone molto unite, forse due che gia si erano trovati? Un giorno aveva chiesto ai suoi fratelli perché lui avesse due fili rossi e loro lo avevano guardato strano, raccomandandogli di non dirlo ad altre persone.

 I suoi fratelli, Mycroft e Sherlock, lo guardavano con invidia a volte da quando aveva detto loro il suo segreto. Entrambi infatti, gli avevano rivelato che loro non erano in grado di vedere i loro fili rossi e potevano solo sperare un giorno di trovare le loro anime gemelle e che queste gli dicessero la verità.

Quentin non capiva perché i suoi fratelloni non avevano un filo mentre lui ne aveva due. Cercò in ogni libro, ogni sito web sull’argomento, qualsiasi cosa. Non trovò mai nulla, così decise di lasciare stare il suo problema. Se le sue anime gemelle sapevano della sua esistenza, l’avrebbero trovato loro.

Andando avanti nel tempo, si scordò dei suoi due fili e si concentrò su quello che sapeva fare meglio. Si concentrò sui computer.

A ventinove anni, Quentin Holmes divenne il più giovane Quartermaster del MI6, lasciò indietro il proprio nome e divenne Q.

E poi un giorno, conobbe James Bond. L’agente 007.

Bond era li, seduto nella National Gallery, proprio dove avevano detto che si sarebbero incontrati, davanti al quadro di Turner e Q poteva vedere dal suo petto spuntare un filo rosso che si perdeva nel vuoto ed uno che lo collegava a lui.

“È uno scherzo spero?”

Q scosse la testa. “Sono Q” disse semplicemente “Sorpreso perché non indosso un camice?”

“No… perché hai ancora i brufoli”

“Il mio fisico non è di particolare importanza”

“No, ma la tua competenza lo è”

“Età non vuol dire per forza efficienza 007”

“E gioventù non vuol dire innovazione”

“Scommetto che posso causare più danni io la mattina, in pigiama, prima di aver bevuto la mia prima tazza di tè con il mio computer di quanto ne puoi causare tu in un anno la fuori”

“E allora io a che ti servo?”

“Ogni tanto un grilletto va premuto”

“O non premuto, difficile da capire la differenza in pigiama” Bond gli porse la mano “Q”

“007”

Nessuno dei due nominò il filo rosso che li univa mentre Q dava a James il suo kit, ne l’altro filo che si dirigeva nella stessa direzione. Q sapeva benissimo chi era l’anima gemella di James Bond, ed ora, sospettava, anche la sua. Alec Trevelyan agente 006, era in missione sotto copertura in Russia e non aveva neanche avuto notizia del fatto che James fosse stato dichiarato morto fino a poco tempo prima.

Q non vedeva l’ora di poter parlare con entrambi.

La missione di 006 finì qualche mese dopo gli eventi di Skyfall. Q non era riuscito a parlare con Bond nel frattempo. L’unica speranza era la loro terza anima gemella.

Quando Alec vide il filo rosso che lo univa al giovanissimo nuovo Quartermaster, non potè fare a meno di sorridere. Il ragazzo era incredibilmente attraente nella sua magrezza. I suoi capelli neri e arruffati sembravano fatti apposta per essere tirati durante un round di sesso particolarmente spettacolare.

Tuttavia, la serietà con cui lo guardava il ragazzo, gli fece riformulare i suoi pensieri. Qualcosa non andava. “James?” fu la prima cosa che chiese.

“Non sono riuscito a parlare con lui… si è chiuso nel suo appartamento e si rifiuta di uscire da quando M è morta… Neanche Mallory o Eve sono riusciti a tirarlo fuori. Ha semplicemente scritto il suo rapporto, lasciato ciò che rimaneva dell’attrezzatura con cui l’avevo mandato in missione, e si è chiuso in casa, senza dire una parola a nessuno. Esce solo per comprare altro alcohol… Non era proprio quello che avevo immaginato quando ho scoperto di avere ben due anime gemelle. Una in Russia mentre l’altra cerca di uccidersi bevendo fino a svenire”

“E cosa avevi immaginato?” chiese curioso l’agente mentre posava la sua pistola, un lanciafiamme in miniatura (che stranamente non aveva neanche usato) e una radio semidistrutta sul tavolo da lavoro davanti al suo computer.

Q lo guardò sospettoso ma poi alzò le spalle “Gemelli siamesi, fratelli di sangue, un po’ di tutto… non di certo i due agenti più distruttivi dell’MI6… E soprattutto non in queste condizioni!”

“Gemelli siamesi? Davvero?”

“Che dovevo pensare con due fili che mi uscivano dal petto?” Alec annuì con un ghigno sornione.

“Non hai tutti i torti… Dai! Andiamo a salvare James da se stesso” disse porgendogli la mano.

Q lo guardò, poi guardò il proprio computer, poi di nuovo Alec, poi il Q-Branch con tutti i minion che lo osservavano con gli occhi spalancati.

Finalmente si decise e gli afferrò la mano. “R lascio tutto nelle tue mani. Ho due agenti da tenere d’occhio” Disse lanciando un occhiolino alla sua vice. La ragazza sorrise, scosse la testa, gli fece uno sbeffeggiante saluto militare e si mise al suo posto di lavoro.

Q prese il suo parka e seguì la sua anima gemella fuori dall’MI6. Avevano la loro altra anima gemella da salvare da se stesso. Insieme, erano gli unici che ce la potevano fare. E fu così che, mano nella mano, l’agente 006 e il Quartermaster si diressero verso quella che presto sarebbe diventata la loro casa. Insieme.

Qualche giorno dopo, sia Sherlock che Mycroft trovarono la loro anima gemella in un ex medico militare ed un detective di Scotland Yard, rispettivamente. Ma questa, è un’altra storia.


End file.
